Banyak Nyamuk Di Dorm? Kok Bisa?
by Auth-Ders
Summary: Dorm SEES sedang di invasi oleh nyamuk apa yang akan di lakukan kedua orang yang tidak dapat diandalkan ini yaitu Yang 1 Mayat Hidup Yang satu lagi Kambing Apakah mereka berhasil menghilangkan Nyamuk Dari Asrama SEES Find Out Oneshot Typo Fixed


**Chap 1 Banyak Nyamuk Di Dorm? ko bisa?**

**Okay aku kembali dengan fict yg parah (mungkin)**

**anyway aku ga ngira kalo Sp-Cs bakal review di fict pertama ku (bukan pertama sih tapi fict persona pertama) dan review nya enak lagi di baca g tahu napa padahal ada kata bilang kalk fictnya parah disitu sesuatu yg bagus di fict Rambut Minato di Potong? kan dia lumayan bagus fictnya sumpah aku melongo waktu itu tapi kalo sampe ada Abraca Forte, Magnum Classic, and Ritzter-Work'z (sumpah buat nama ga usah susah susah dong) ini kayak ketemu TobyTurner pas lagi di jalan (bagi yg ga tau dia youtuber terkenal) trus di ajak ke rumahnya main Minecraft bareng o.0**

**anyway Enjoy (Fixed Typo yang ketemu kalo masih ada yang ketinggalan kapan-2 dicari yang lagi)**

"Aduuuh Banyak Banget sih nyamuk disini? ada apa to kan kita ngelakuin 3D(haduuuh minato kamu biasanya rangking 1 kalo ulangan tapi kok ga tau yang namanya) terus" Tanya si Emo biru yang tidak lain Minato

"Iya padahal kita ngelakuin 3D terus(no comment -_-)dan kok pas puasaan ya emang mereka g puasa apa?" Tanya si Kambing Jadi-Jadian, eh salah ya? si manusia Bermuka Kambing, kenapa salah lagi? di script nya buat narator tulisnya Kambing jadi-jadian namanya sapa producer? sapa Junpei namanya kok aneh? itu kan nama Kambing gw

"gimana kalo kita patungan beli obat nyamuk lo punyak uang berapa? gw ada 500¥ (ya ampun uang dari tartarus dikemanain emangnya?) usul si Mayat Hidup yang bernama Minato

"gw punya 100¥ (baru tau aku ada kambing punya uang -_-) jadi kalo di total jumlahnya ehmmmm uhhmmmm aarhhgg berapa sih?" Kata si Junpei yang mempunyai nama malam SuperGoat

"sekitar 700¥ (astaga ini minatonya ko atau Double O N jadinya O O N) trus harganya obat nyamuk kalo ga salah 5000¥ (obat nyamuk apa obat kanker itu?) jadi kita kurang 4500¥ (udah ah males comment) gimana kalo kita minta ken (-_-)" kata Minato yg memberikan usul untuk minta Sumbangan *Uhuk* Pajak *Uhuk* Dari si anak kecil Yang bernama Ken

"kalian ngomongin aku?" tanya ken yang baru turun dari lantai 2

"Ken Kita ke taman yuk ngabuburit mau gak?" tanyak Kambing milik Narator(¿) dengan nada yang ramah tapi auranya g ramah auranya kayak preman (di pojok sama Preman di jalan kecil yang anehnya g ada orang sama sekali di salah satu rumah maupun di jalan trus di All-out Attack tanpa bikin Authornya down dulu trus di ambil kunci rumahnya besoknya perabotan di rumahnya ilang semua cuman tinggal satu barang yang g di ambil yaitu Fict ini)

"ngak terima kasih Junpei aku di Ajak Minako nonton Persona 3 The Movie di Bioskop (emang udah keluar ya?)" kata Ken yang menolak dengan halus

"cih Minako sialan dia ngajak satunya satunya orang yang bisa di palak tanpa melawan awas aja kamu minako walaupun kamu adikku dan walaupun kamu pedophile(?) tapi kamu bakal aku hukum" pikir minato yang agak marah sama minato

"ah ada akihiko, Akihiko mau ikut patungan beli obat nyamuk g? tanya Minato dengan agak melas

"sori aku harus nyimpen uang buat nonton bareng minako Persona 3 The Movie di bioskop" kata si kakekhiko kenapa salah lagi? namanya sapa? akihiko? kok namanya mirip kakek ku ya? kata akihiko yang juga menolak ikut patungan dengan halusnya

"*jawdropped* ini minako mau di kira orang yang langsung nikah pas baru lulus sma trus masuk sd umur lima akselerasi pas smp dan sma dan nikahnya sama orang ganteng tapi ubanan? pikir minato yang shock dan juga terheran-heran

"ah ada Yukari, Yukari!" panggil si emo

"kenapa mau minta kita pacaran lagi jawabanya Never! Hmph"balas yukari yang ga mau dengerin omongan minato

"yah pergi dia" kata minato yang agak kecewa karena belum sempat menjelaskan kalo mau pinjam uang

"eh minato kamu tau tempat yang mungkin bisa minjemin uang sementara ga? kayak bank tapi bukan bank soalnya bunga nya tinggi

"oh aku tau tunggu sini"kata minato yang ingat Velvet Room

setelah sampai di paulonia mall lalu masuk ke Velvet Room

"selamat datang datang tuan Arisato ada yang bisa ku bantu" sapa Igor

"Gor aku mau pinjem uang cuman 4500¥ kok"kata Minato meminta pinjaman

"mohon maaf tuan Arisato tapi anda belum membayar utang anda memanggil persona utangnya sekitar 100.000¥(gila habis manggil persona apaan tuh?) dimohon membayar dulu sebelum kami pinjamkan uangnya." kata igor yang sedang menagih utang

Minato Langsung Kabur dari Velvet room dan kembalike dorm

"gimana udah beli?" tanya stupei

"gimana mau beli disana aja aku utang 100.000¥ gila g aku aja lupa aku pake apa" balas Minato

"mungkin yang maktu itu main poker sama semua orang di dorm (termasuk ken) pas mitsuru taruhan 100.000¥ yamg lainya fold eh lu malah all out trus diambil mitsuru semua deh (ooooo jadi kesitu to uang yang dari tartarus ilangnya?)" kata junpei mengigatkan kenangan pahit Minato

"kalian kelihatannya seperti kesusahan" kata aigis yang tiba-tiba berbicara di antara kepala mereka berdua

"huwa! Aigis nakut-nakutin aja kamu punya uang g buat beli obat nyamuk" tanya Minato yang sepertinya punyak Kangker=Kantong Kering

"saya lagi tidak ada uang tapi punya amunisi **Asking Permision For Combat Mode" **Pinta Aigis untuk mengganti mode

"wowowowo jangan aigis jangan kalo dorm nya rusak aku ngak mau ngelewati Eksekusi lagi (mengingat kecelakaan pas di hot spring)

"**Permission Decline shutting down Combat Mode**" Kata Aigis atau kalo di bilang programnya

"hah gimana ini apa kita part time job aja biar dapet uang" tanya Junpei

"yaudah ayo" jawab Minato

dan tau apa yang terjadi saat part time job

1 Minato Dapat kerja di Chagall Cafe

2 Junpei Dapet kerja di (lupa namanya) tempat main

3 Yukari Dateng ke Chagall Cafe

4 Junpei di pecat karena dia main bukanya kerja g bayar coinnya lagi

5 Minato ga sengaja kesandung karena tali sepatunya g bener dan ga sengaja jatuh di atasnya Yukari dan Bibir mereka Bertemu

6 Junpei membawa pulang uang 550 ¥ yang dia curi di kasirnya

7 Minato Membawa Pulang Uang 3000 ¥

8 Junpei Nyopet(?) orang mendapatkan 300 ¥

9 Minato mengambill uang yang di tuang Elizabeth ke Air Mancur di Paulonia mall kalo ga salah 100.000an¥ ya? lupa aku

10 total uang :

Minato : 500 + 3000+ 100.000 :103.500

Junpei : 100 + 550 + 300 : 950

:104.450

11 utang Minato segera dilunaskan

104.450

100.000

004.450

12 nemu 550 yen di dalem topi junpei

004.450

000.550

005.000

13 Beli obat nyamuk

14 mau Pulang nunggu buka puasa

15 ternyata rumah lagi dibersihkan oleh orang suruhan mitsuru untuk menghilangkan nyamuk

16 mereka buka puasa pake B*ygon ( censor g dibaya sama pemilknya B*ygon soalnya

The End

oke selesai sudah Auth-Ders mengucapkan Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa mohon maaf lahir dan batin

Yang Suka Silahkan Review Yang G suka Silahkan Review

Well Better say than Sorry


End file.
